thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 (Thomas' Sodor Adventures)
The second season of the Thomas' Sodor Adventures series aired in 2011 in the UK and 2012 in the US. It introduces more new characters. Episodes # Thomas and the Mountain - Thomas wants to know what is on the other side of a mountain on his branch line. # The Utility Day - Henry goes to pull "The Flying Kipper" but there are utility wagons scattered everywhere. # James' Market Day - James is upset when he is told to take a goods train on "Market Day". # Bertie's Foggy Day - Bertie gets stuck in a hole on the road on a foggy day. # Stepney's Journey Out - A new engine called Stepney from the Bluebell Railway visits Sodor. # Thomas and the Spotless Record - A new diesel engine Dave who has a spotless record arrives on Sodor. # Toby and the Cows - Toby is heading for Anopha Quarry, but a group of cows are on his track. # Henry Helps Out - Henry is upset when the forest is decimated in a storm, but the Fat Controller and Toby put things right. # The Trouble with Trucks - Thomas pulls a line of trucks, but they start to get troublesome on Thomas. # James, Edward and the Slow Goods Train - James doesn't want to pull the goods train with Edward but soon learns his lesson after an accident. # Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins - A spiteful brakevan causes grief for Donald and Douglas. # Normandy and Tom - Normandy and Tom are best friends, but one day, they fall out with each other after an accident with some trucks. # Trevor and the Party Cake - Edward and Trevor help the vicar with a garden party, while Bertie runs into bother in the mud. # Edward Saves the Day - Edward helps all the engines in one day, but ends up breaking down at the end. # Neil the New Engine - Thomas is sad when Edward is told to show a new engine called Neil around the island. # Hector and the Troublesome Trucks - A big truck called Hector is getting teased by the troublesome trucks but they soon learn their lesson. # The Great Western Engines - Two new engines called Ben and Rhys are brought to Sodor to help on Duck's Branch Line. # Gordon and the Bandstand - Gordon helps out on a bandstand at Kirk Ronan. # A Magical Tale - Thomas tells the other engines a story about a magical engine. # Terence in Trouble - Terence falls into a hole at Farmer McColl's Farm and Thomas is sent to help him. # The Trouble with Trains - The Big engines go on strike again so the Fat Controller buys a tank engine called Stanley to help. # Stanley and the Silver Scrap - After helping Mavis at Anopha Quarry, Stanley gets lost and finds himself at the scrapyard. # Breakdown Train Problem - Thomas has an accident at the fishing village and the breakdown train malfunctions, so the Fat Controller buys two new cranes called Jerome and Judy to help. # Rosie and the Flying Balloons - The balloons in Rosie's trucks fly away while she takes them to a child's party. # Buzz Buzz, Bees! - A Porter breaks a beehive at Tidmouth Station, and a bee stings James on the nose. # Thomas and the Snowy Surprise - The Christmas party is almost ruined when Thomas collides with a snowdrift while bringing the Christmas tree home. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Geoffrey * Mavis * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Terence * Bertie * The Fat Controller * Jem Cole (not named) * Farmer McColl (not named) * Farmer Trotter (not named) * Harold (does not speak) * BoCo (not named; does not speak) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) Characters introduced * Donald and Douglas * Stepney * Neil * Normandy * Tom * Ben * Rhys * Lady * Rosie * Stanley * Diesel * Daisy * Diesel 10 * Dave * The Spiteful Brakevan * Jerome and Judy * Hector * Trevor * The Vicar of Wellsworth * 'Arry (not named) * Dowager Hatt (not named) * Bert (does not speak) * Father Christmas (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) * Dodge (not named; does not speak) * Jack (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) * The Dryaw Policeman (cameo) * Splatter (indirectly mentioned) Trivia * This is the first season of the series to have real-life characters. * This is the first season where Harold never speaks in any of his appearances. * This is the only season to date where Bill and Ben appear, but have no lines. Category:Seasons Category:Thomas' Sodor Adventures